Inheritance
Inheritance allows you to strengthen your units by transfering power from one unit to another. The unit that offers its power is lost, while the unit that inherits it levels up and can also gain skill levels if you inherit it with another copy of itself. What you need To proceed with inheritance, you need three things: *A unit you want to strengthen *Up to nine units you are ready to give up *Enough mhani to cover the cost of the operation How to inherit *When you are ready to begin, you will first be asked to select the unit you want to strenghten from your list of units. *Once this is done, you must now choose up to nine units that will offer their power. Normal and u-normal units will be automatically selected, while rare or above units or units that are higher than level one will not be highlighted by default. You may select or unselect units by tapping on them, but all the units that you choose must be on the same page. Keep in mind that the units you offer will be lost forever and that there is no way to get them back. *On the next page, the mhani required will be shown along with your current balance. A warning will be issued if you have selected rare or above units to be offered. This is your last chance to review everything before inheriting. Once you are ready, simply click on the inherit button and watch the result. Cost of inheritance The cost of inheritance depends on the level of the unit you want to strenghten and the number of units that will offer their power. You get a discount for using more units. On your first inheritance, if you use your nine lowest units, this costs aproximately 4000 mhani. This will get your unit to about level 12-15. After this the best and cheapest way to level is to take another rare unit, get that unit to level 13-15, then inherit it on the first unit. Rinse and repeat. ------------------------------------------------ The above information regarding the cheapest and best way to level your units is incorrect, as I have just tried it to verify its validity. I took a level 45 master monk and leveled it using 9 ninjas, all level 1. it filled almost 1 full bar completely. I then took a level 16 rare moon lumina and sacrificed it to the master monk. it gave the same increase a 1 level 1 ninja. Godesses You can also get special units that are only for inheritance, but are hard to get. Those units are called "Godesses". There is one for each type of unit (melee, aerial, ranged). Theses are special rewards that come from Events or special situations. You will not get any from completing main quests or summoning. Leveling up skills Inheritance can also be used to level up the skills of your units. If you have two identical units, you can inherit one into the other. This will level up its skill by one each time. You cannot level up the skill of a unit in any other way than inheriting a second copy of the same unit. Category:Gameplay